The presence of an MBRS SCORE Program has allowed the University of Texas - Pan American (UTPA) to strengthen its research program. UTPA will continue to invest in the enhancement of the research environment. This will be accomplished by providing an arena for promoting and expanding biomedical research on campus and by providing quality research experiences for minority students. The overall objectives of the MBRS SCORE Program at UTPA will be to assist research faculty in developing viable research programs while increasing the number of students engaged in quality biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal includes subprojects from 17 investigators representing the Departments of Biology, Chemistry, Dietetics, Pharmacy, Sociology, Clinical Lab Sciences, Physics, Mathematics, and Economics. The University is located in the Rio Grande Valley (RGV) area. The area's close proximity to the border and high population of immigrants provides a unique research environment that is gaining more national attention. Most of the investigators propose to study subjects that are either specific to the Hispanic community or the RGV area. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]